Naruto OneShots
by SilentXFreak
Summary: This is just a list of romantic one-shots that I've done on the characters from Naruto . You may send me a message if you want to make a request . Enjoy .
1. Gaara

The Red Rose In The Sand - Gaara

"Hey Arashi!" Temari shouted. I turned my head and saw Temari running towards me. I looked down and held my hands together as she placed a hand over my shoulder. "Kankuro, Gaara, and I are going to hang out. Like out of the village." she stated. I blushed a light red.

"Gaara." i whispered. Gaara was my first and true love, but sadly he was very alone and i never thought if i could have a chance with him.

"Don't worry." she said with a smirk. Only Temari knows i had a crush on him. I didn't trust Kankuro so much. "So will you come?"

"Sure." i said quietly. She smiled as she slapped my back and started running off.

"Be at the gates at 9 tomorrow!" she yelled as she waved goodbye. I sighed as i turned around and saw a rose on the ground. I smiled a little and picked it up.

"Pretty." i whispered. When i stood up, i saw Gaara in front of me. I turned my head away and tried to hide my blush.

"See you tomorrow." he said calmly as he walked passed me. I smiled a little and walked home.

...

I got ready for bed but before i went to sleep, i went to my flower vase and grabbed a rose. These roses were very special to me and they were a very special kind of rose. One to last for a life time. I walked out my window and onto the rooftop with the rose still in my hand. I looked out at the stars and the moon and felt the wind brush against my skin.

"Its so beautiful." i whispered as i moved my hair away with my hand.

"What are you doing up so late?" i heard. I stood up and was startled to see Gaara. I accidently dropped my rose and a petal came off. I watched as it flew with the wind.

"Youre going to get a cold if you stay out wearing that." he said. I looked down and realized i was in my pajamas. I blushed a deep red and bowed down.

"Take care Gaara." i whispered and walked into bed.

...

The next morning i got ready to leave. I was going to be able to be with my friends, and most importantly Gaara.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' i thought as I reached the gates and saw them all waiting.

"Well, now that we are all here. Lets get going." Kankuro shouted with excitement. I smiled and we started heading off.

...

"I sense danger." i whispered as i looked around. I noticed Gaara got closer to me and Temari and Kankuro got in position. All of a sudden a kunai came from the bushes and almost hit me, but Gaara's sand protected me. I smiled a little as i let my guard down. The next thing i knew i was held by a ninja.

"Gaara of the Desert. Come with us or we will kill her.' the ninja said as more ninja's came out. Gaara nodded and he let go of me. I hit the floor but Gaara didn't move.

"Well, come on." he said.

"Idiot." he whispered as Temari and Kankuro started attacking them. All of a sudden i smelt blood. The smell of blood made me feel excited. I wanted to go crazy but i didn't want to hurt them.

"G-Gaara." i said as a held onto my mouth and head. He looked at me.

"If i lose myself, you have to kill me." i said. He grew wide eyes.

"No, I will no-"

"No please!" i shouted. "I don't want to hurt my friends...or you." i said looking down. As the atmosphere became bloody, I felt my eyes turn red.

"But, i don't want to lose you. I won't do it." he denied. I walked up to him.

"Gaara." i said. I looked at him, and kissed his lips. He was shocked at first but he kissed back. Then in an instant my body infused the smell of blood and i let go of the kiss.

"Im sorry." i said as Kankuro killed the ninja with his puppets and the blood coming out.

~Gaara's pov~

Arashi started attacking the ninja's non-stop. Tearing them apart as Temari and Kankuro walked up to me.

"W-whats wrong with her?" Temari asked nervously. I hesitated before i spoke.  
"Its her demon. She loves the smell of blood and when she smells it, she goes berserk." i explained. "I have to kill her because she'll kill us."

"What? Why is she going to kill us? Why do you have to kill her?" Kankuro shouted. I continued to watch Arashi slaughter the ninja's as more and more came.

"She doesn't know whats happening." i said. "She told me to kill her, so we wouldn't get hurt." I informed as i stepped forward and brought my hand up to her.

"No way..." Temari said as she looked down. Kankuro looked away knowing that they will lose a great friend.

"Sand coffin." i whispered. My sand started wrapping around her and i watched as she tried to get free.

"Im sorry." i whispered as i closed my hands and blood started falling down.

...

We arrived home and i went to my office.

"Gaara. Where is Arashi?" a guard questioned. I ignored him and he left. I started working until i barely felt presence. For some reason, i had a feeling i had to go outside. When i opened the door, I saw Arashi smiling. I slowly walked up to her with wide eyes. She kissed my cheek and went close to my ear.

"I love you." she whispered as she walked away, and turned into sand grains flying with the wind. I looked down and saw a rose. I smiled a little and picked it up and held it close to my face.

"I love you, too" i said as i looked at the beautiful sunset and saw Arashi in the distance.

…..

**I hope you enjoyed. Anways please reveiw. Byes! :]**


	2. Hyuuga Neji

Rumors 8 Years Ago –Hyuuga Neji

I walked down the streets of Konoha, watching as the sun set. I sighed and thought about how wonderful it was. I, Minari, was a very nice caring girl ... in the inside that is. I always acted to be bad and tough because everyone thought i was like that. They thought it was the kind of person i was, but i wasn't. I never wanted to be like that. Okay, not really everyone, just most of the chunnin's. The adults knew i acted like that, most of the younger students knew that, the Hokage definitely knew that, but other than them, the kids thought i was bad to the bone. When i did something good, in front of someone, they'd ignore it and think i was trying to ignore them. No matter what i do or say, they will always think of me that way.

"Well, well, well." i heard. That voice oh so familiar. I rolled my eyes and turned about. "If it isn't Hazuki Minari."

"What do you want Kiba?" i asked. It wasn't just Kiba. Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura were there.

"W-what are you doing out here?" Hinata mumbled.

"Speak louder!" Neji ordered. I took one step forward and held my hand up in a fist.

"Don't talk to her like that!" i hissed.

"Make me!" he argued back. Me and Neji sent glares at each other. Hinata came in between us.

"C-clam down, Neji, Minari." she begged. Neji just 'hmphed' and looked the other way while I placed my hand in my jacket pocket, closed my eyes, and faced my head to the side.

"Minari.." Naruto started. I stayed in the same position but opened one eyes to look at him. "Why do you always have to be so mean?"

I completely turned my body towards him with my eyes wide open.

'_Am i really that mean?'_ I thought.

"Because she thinks she can beat anybody." Neji muttered. I looked at him.

"I heard that. So shut-up Hyuuga!" i argued. Neji came closer to my face which made me bend backwards a little.

"Make me." he whispered. I was a little shocked at our position, so i felt myself make a small blush. I stepped back to remove our position and i turned around.

"I have to go." i whispered enough for them to hear.

"Mina-" Sakura stopped saying my name when i started running. Running home.

...

"Stupid Neji." i said to myself. "I hate him.. I...hate..him.." i said slower. My mind went back to all the times i was friends with Neji.

Me and Neji were best of friends. I slowly developed a small crush on him, but too bad he never found out. I'd play with him all the time when we were younger, but when we grew up, some kids who hated me started rumors. They said that i pushed a little girl off a swing and kicked sand at her. Also that i spat on a little baby. Neji heard this rumor and went to me to see if it was true, but it was such a bad timing. When he finally saw me, i was in the park with the kids who started the rumor. At that, he saw me beat the crap out of them. When i was finished, i heard someone call me name. I turned around and yelled out a 'what' in a mean way. When i noticed who it was, Neji had wide eyes and told me that the rumors were true. And so thats how everything started with me being mean and bad and losing our friendship. I never forgot that.

I sighed and continued walking home until i heard whimpers and such. I started running to the noise and saw 2 boys ganging up on a little girl.

"Hey, what do you think youre doing!" i shouted. The boys saw me and stood up with a smirk.

"If it isn't big-mouth, heartless." one boy say. I looked down and the little girl looked at me with care.

"Your one to say." i said as i started beating them up. When i finished they ran home and rain started pouring down. I bent down to the little girl. She had small bruises on her face.

"Are you okay?" i asked. She nodded. I took my jacket off and placed it over her head and picked her up on my back. She wrapped her arms around me almost choking me but i didn't want to say anything.

'_Lets see.. She lives just down the street from here.'_ I thought. Okay, one of my powers is that i can tell where a person lives, how old they are, what powers they or will have, and what kind of person they are just by looking at them. Yea, its not that special. I started running down the street to where she lives not noticing that someone was watching.

...

"Thank you for bring her home." the little girls mother stated. I gave her a warm smile and she got her daughter from my back. She was sleeping and i noticed her small little arms wrap around her mothers neck. Her mother took off my jacket and handed it back to me. I shook my head and smiled.

"You can keep the jacket." i said. She smiled and placed the jacket around the girls body to keep her warm.

"Thank you. She doesn't really have a jacket for cold weather and other season." her mother explained.

"I can see that." i laughed. Her mother smiled and i left off with a wave. The rain hasn't lightened so i started running home hoping that i could walked by his house and see him sitting out on his porch.

...

When i was half way home, i tripped on a rock and feel on the ground face first. I slowly got up and whipped the mud off my face. I then tried standing up but my leg started to hurt. I fell on the ground and looked at it. My knee was bleeding and my ankle was sprained.

'_Just great_.' I thought as i slowly and carefully moved to a fence. The rain hadn't stopped yet, so i watched as the rain hit my scraped knee. It hurt but i didn't care. I watched as the blood mixed in with the rain and ran down my leg to the floor. Minutes passed and still no sign of sunshine, my whole body soaking wet, and no sign on anyone by. I sighed and tried to get back up again, but my ankle gave out and i almost fell. I didn't hit the floor. No, and you want to know why? Because someone saved me. And do you want to know who it was? Yea, you guessed it. It was Neji.

"Neji!" i shouted in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I happened to see you here and you almost fell." he stated calmly. "I saved you. Now what do you say?"

I looked to the side. "Thank you." He smiled. We were still in the same position. In a position where it look like we danced and he dipped me.

"L-let me go." i shouted as i blush and struggled to move.

"Okay." he said as he removed his hand and i fell on the floor, butt first.

"Why you!" i shouted. Before i got to say anything else, Neji placed a jacket over my head and carried me and started walking. To my house.

"W-where are you taking me!" i barked. Neji looked at me annoyed.

"Your house, smart one." he said.

"Why?" i questioned. He looked down at me.

"You can't walk right?" I froze and he continued walking. I looked to the side and blushed a very light pink.

...

Neji placed my down on my couch and went to the kitchen. I looked away as he came back and started bandaging my wound and placed an ice pack on my ankle.

"Well, im finished. I guess i'll leave." he stated as he started his way to the door.

"Wait!" i said without second thought. He stopped and turned around. I would finally get to be with Neji, and get to explain to him all these years. "Don't go. I don't want to be alone."

"Oh?" he said as he sat down next to me. It was silent for awhile and i wanted to break the silence but Neji beat me to it.

"I saw what you did at the park. You saved that little girl." he informed. I turned to him in shock.

"W-w-well, i didn't want to see that happen to her." i tried to explain. Neji looked at me seriously.

"Why do you act like something you not?" he questioned. I froze. He knows?

"Because..." i started." Because of what happened between us." i said as i looked down. "8 years ago."

"8 years ago, a little boy had a huge crush on his best friend. He then found out that the rumors about his best friend were true. He went home and cried and his dad said that you shouldn't believe in rumors unless you actually talk to them about it. He went to do what his dad said but he never found the chance to do so. He's best friend started changing but deep down, he knew that his best friend wasn't like that. The little boy couldn't find the right time to talk to her 8 years ago." Neji explained. It was silent for a moment. Thought were going through my head.

"What? Im still lost." i said. Neji sighed with a sweat drop.

"Minari, that little boy i just said was me." he shortened it. I froze.

'_Neji, was the little boy in his story? Neji cried? Neji wanted to talk to me? Neji knew i was pretending for 8 years? Neji had a huge crush on me!'_ I thought.

"So you cried because of me?" i asked, he nodded.

"You wanted to talk to me since 8 years ago?" i asked again. Neji nodded again.

"So you knew i was pretending to be mean and bad?" i asked one more. Neji nodded this time, i felt he was a bit annoyed.

"So Neji.." I paused. Neji sighed and 'hmm?'ed. "You liked me?"

Neji started nodding but froze. He then noticed a bright pink form on his cheeks and i smiled.

"So i hope you know now that those rumors where fake. I never did that." i explained. He nodded in defeat. "I also hope you know now that i liked you since 8 years ago too." Neji nodded again in defeat but froze.

"What? You did?" he asked.

"I still do." i said. Neji smiled and i couldn't help but smile with my eyes closed. I then felt lips on mine and i opened them to notice Neji kissing me. I was shocked at first, wide eyes, but i couldn't help but kiss back. He let go of the kiss first and we came closer together letting our foreheads touch.

"I love you." I stated first. Neji smirked.

"I love you more."

…..

**Hmm. I'll see if i can write more One-shots next time. By the way, they are 15 in the story, if you didn't know. I hope it was good. Please review? Byes! :]**


	3. Nara Shikamaru

A Simple Look – Nara Shikamaru

I glared at Naruto's team and Hinata's team. I didn't want to mess with them anymore. I turned around and saw Shikamaru.

"Nazumi!" i heard Naruto yell. I rolled my eyes and Shikmaru sighed.

"You'll have to forgive him one day. I know how you feel." he stated lazily as i quickly walked away from Naruto.

"Please wait!" he yelled. I turned around and shouted a 'no'. i walked with Shikamaru.

"What a drag!" he started. "I know he didn't mean it, but you kind of told him too." he explained. I sighed and faced him quickly.

"Well it seemed like he enjoyed it." i said boredly. Shikamaru sighed and we sat at a meadow.

"I know you like him still." he suddenly said. I grew a vein and punched him in the face, but lightly. Shikamaru looked up at me giving me 'what was that for' look.

"I don't, not with him anymore. I hate him." i vented.

"Just from a simple kiss?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek. I laid down and he followed afterwards.

"Like i said, he seemed like he enjoyed it. He was smiling, blushing, and they didn't stop for like ever!" yelled. Shikamaru faced me.

"Its what you get for telling him to do it." he said but it felt like he hesitated. I looked back at the sky as my eyes narrowed.

"Whatever, its over with him." i said. Shikamaru sighed and we continued to talk.

...

I heard a knock at my door so i opened it and saw Naruto. I was about to slam the door but he stopped me so i turned around and headed to my room.

"Nazumi, please let me explain." he started.

"No." i bluntly said as i shut the door. I laid on my bed and stared at the door.

"Its been a month since that time, get over it, please?" he asked. I sighed.

"Well- NO!" i shouted. I heard him pout. "You'll just have to get over the fact that i don't love you anymore!"

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" i heard someone say.

"Hey Shikamaru. I was just trying to talk to Nazumi." he explained. I heard him sigh. I then heard footsteps walk away so i walked up to the door.

"Nazumi, you can open it now." I heard Shikamaru's voice. I sighed and opened it. He entered my room boredly and laid on my bed.

"So youre really over him?" he asked. I nodded my head as i gave him a 'no duh' look. Shikamaru then stood up and placed an arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"Lets try to get over it, shall we?" he asked. I almost blushed but i hid it well and we began to chat and laugh. Afterwards, Shikamaru fell asleep on my bed, so i slightly smiled at him.

The truth is, i love Shikamaru, but I never meet him before, and thus i liked Naruto. We went out for almost a year, but then Hinata began to get sad and all that stuff. So to get over it, i told Naruto to at least kiss her for a minute. He agreed, but when he did, he didn't end it for at least more than 5 minutes. Naruto was smiling and blushing. He enjoyed it! He finally noticed i was still there and he let go quickly. After that, it was the end of us.

Shikamaru, saw everything too, and he was my best friend. Sure i loved Naruto, but after that day, Shikamaru began to hang out with me more and more. I began to like Shikamaru but i didn't want anything to happen between us, knowing that Temari likes him.

...

"N-Nazumi." i heard a soft voice. I turned around and saw Hinata. I frowned a little and she noticed so she looked at me sadly.

"Im so-"

"Save it. Its been a month, theres no point in apologizing anymore." i said calmly. I walked away and i saw Shikamaru down the street. I walked right past him and then i was suddenly stopped. I was turned around and saw Shikamaru using his jutsu.

"Jezz, why not just stop and say hi to me, will you?" he asked lazily. I smiled a little and we began walking. I noticed Shikamaru looked at me and i laughed.

"Whats so funny?" he asked. My laughter died down and i tip-toed. I then moved a piece of hair that was sticking up. I then saw Shikamaru blush and sweat drop.

"Thanks." he sort of laughed. I smiled warmly and we walked into a meadow.

"How long do you think it will be till you date again?" he asked randomly. I was a little shocked but then again i wasn't.

"I don't know. I don't want to get hurt like that anymore. Maybe if i just find the right guy." i explained. Shikamaru sighed and i looked at him.

"Well thanks a lot. That makes it a lot easier." he said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" i asked. Shikamaru looked at me with one eye open and he leaned over to me. He then kissed my cheek.

"Now do you know?" he asked almost annoyed. I sighed and looked around. I then just stood up and was about to walk away until i was stopped by a hand on my wrist. I turned around and saw Shikamaru looking up at me.

"Why is it that every time I look at you, my heart is skips a beat?" he asked. "Why is it that every time i talk to you about Naruto, i feel guilty?"

"Be-because yo-"

"because I love you." he finished my sentence. I looked away blushing.

"I-i don't know.." i stated. I love Shikamaru, i really do, but i don't want to get hurt again, from my mistakes.

"Its been awhile since i liked you, and i've been trying to find the right moment, to say it." he explained. "Nazumi, i love you, i love you so much it hurts."

"Love starts with a smile, and ends with a teardrop, do you understand?" i asked as i looked at him clearly.

"Then, i won't make you cry. I won't do things that will hurt you." he informed. I wanted to cry, but i didn't. "It actually hurts me from just looking at you."

"Why?" i asked.

"Because, i know that you got hurt from Naruto." he explained.

"From my mistakes, what if it happens again, with Temari?" i asked almost shouting.

"I won't do it. I won't kiss another girl just to make everything better. Naruto was the one that made the mistake. He should have never kissed her in the first place." he explained.

"But then Hinata, would be-"

"It doesn't matter. He should have just talked to her, not _kiss _her." he stated. I sighed and looked away again. "The first time i took a simple look at you, i knew i wanted to be with you and only you. Sadly you were with Naruto, but now youre not."

"Nazumi!" i heard Naruto shout. I looked at him with wet eyes. He noticed but he grabbed my hand.

"Look, i really didn't enjoy it. Im sorry. Please." he begged. A tear slid down my eyes, and i looked back at Shikamaru who was looking at me sadly. I faced Naruto again, and closed my eyes.

"Im sorry, Naruto, but you were the one that made the wrong choice." i stated as i snatched my hand away from him, and hugged Shikamaru. Naruto pouted and walked away. I stopped hugging him but he was still holding onto me. I looked away from him. I heard him sigh, and then he grabbed my chin, and made me look at him.

"There it goes again. My heart is beating quickly again, just from a look." he stated lazily. I smiled slowly and he brought my lips to his. His soft lips made me melt, and i brought my arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. We broke apart, and he smiled at me.

"I promise, i won't make the same mistake that Naruto did, because just looking at you, makes me feel like i made the right choice."

...

**Thats it. I hope its good. Im sorry if it was sucky and short. Please review. XD Byes! :]**


	4. Uchiha Sasuke

Mine – Uchiha Sasuke

I moved my brown silky hair behind my right ear and looked at Lee . He pouted as i replied a sad 'no' and he looked at the ground dropping the rose .

"I-im sorry Lee , but im just not that interested . I'd like us to stay as friends . I hope you understand , so you won't have to keep asking me every day ." i stated sadly as i looked him looking down . "I-i don't want to see you like this every time you ask me out." He didn't reply , so i looked at him sadly and bent down to pick the rose he dropped . He saw me pick it up , so he looked up at me surprised .

"Ashley ..." he muttered . I smiled at him and held the rose close to me . All of a sudden , Kiba came up and hit Lee on the back of his head .

"What are you doing with MY Ashley ?" he asked glaring at Lee . I sweat dropped when Kiba stated that . No one had the right to say 'my/mine' yet . Lee and Kiba started arguing so i decided to turned around and walk away . As i did , Naruto came up to me with his usual cheesy grin . Another one of my usual fan boys .

"Hey , Ashley . I know i asked a couple weeks ago , but we've gotten pretty close . So , what do yo-"

"Naruto , just leave Ashley alone . She doesn't need more confessions ." Sasuke said out of the blue . He walked up beside Naruto with his hands in his pocket as usual .

"Sasuke !" Sakura called . It was Sasuke's fan girl . He moved back as she tried clinging on to him .

"Same goes to you , Sakura . Sasuke doesn't need any more confessions ." i stated coolly as i turned around and started to walk .

"What ? Just because your every boys dream girl , doesn't mean us girls have to get off Sasuke's back ." she yelled for me to hear . I ignored her as i continued walking .

"Actually you do ." I heard Sasuke state . The thing is , me and Sasuke never really paid attention to each other even though the both of us were the 'popular' ones . We pretty much went our own ways , we weren't even friends because we never had a deep conversation about things .

...

I came upon a pond as i walked around aimlessly . I sat down on the grass and looked at my reflection - it wasn't me . I never wanted to be a girl where ever boy feel in love with , just because of my looks . I wanted them to know the real me .

"What are you doing here ?" i heard a very familiar cool voice . In the water , i saw Sasuke's reflection . Again , he had his hands in his pockets. I turned around and smiled at him .

"I just happened to be here . What about you ?" i asked standing up to face him properly .

"I just happened to be here , too ." he mocked . I laughed lightly and he rose an eyebrow . He sat down on the grass , so i followed too . "So , enjoy being by yourself ?"

"Sometimes . it gives me a chance to be my real self ." i replied looking to the side . I picked up a ladybug and played around with it a little .

"Your real self ? you seem pretty much the same with the other boys ." he stated looking away also . I faced him a bit sadly .

"Okay , well maybe . But most boys just like me because of my look , not just everything about me . They see me , they like me . They don't know the real me ." i explained . He looked at me with a smirk .

"Well , most girls like me because of my look and because im 'cool' ." he stated . He then stood up and brought out a hand towards me . "So how about , we get to know each other a bit more ?" I smiled at him a bit , as i placed the lady bug back down , and grabbed his hand to stand up .

...

Sasuke and I finally got done with our very long conversation and walked out the woods still talking .

"I had a great time talking to you , Sasuke ." i thanked as i looked down with a light colored blush . Sasuke simply smiled at me and i started walking away until i turned around and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek . I didn't want to see his reaction , so i tried leaving , until Naruto and Sakura [with Ino] came up to us .

"Okay , Naruto/Sakura . You told me you'd say it so do it now !" They both yelled at the same time . My and Sasuke looked at them calmly as we usually did .

"Sasuke/Ashley ! Please go out with me ." They both yelled again . Sasuke took it pretty calmly , but i was panicking . I never really handled it well , when the boys asked me out . Lee - was stuttering , Kiba - had weak knees , Naruto - starts to panic and sweat a little , Kankuro - looks away and gets nervous , although , none of the boys noticed that .

"Sorry , Sakura and Naruto ..." Sasuke started . He looked at me and i stared at him confused before he placed his arm around my shoulder . "But im going out with the girl of my dreams ." (hint , Sakura said that she was every boys dream , haha.)

"Sasuke ?" i asked almost confused . Before the 'fan's' got to say anything else , Sasuke kissed me kind of roughly , but lightly . Sakura and Ino squealed in disappointment , and Naruto's eyes widened . Honestly , my eyes were wide too . I had no clue this was going to happen after having a nice long chat about ourselves , and kissing Sasuke on the cheek .

"Ashley , is mine . Im the only boy that knows her better then you all , so lets keep it that way ." he stated with a smirk . I was pretty surprised but i tried playing along . Naruto and the girls walked away with sadness , and Sasuke took his arm off my shoulder . I faced him .

"Really ?" i asked . He just stared at me with an eyebrow up . "Was that all true ?" He smirked and looked straight at my chocolate brown eyes .

"If you want it to be ." i stated before leaning closer into another but deep kiss .

...

**Sorry if that was short , and not that good . I tried though , really , thats why it took me forever to write this one-shot . Please forgive me . Review . Byes ! :]**


	5. Deidara

The Perfect Sculpture - Deidara

"Konan~ Come help me !" i playfully yelled as i ran through the halls . Konan followed silently and we entered the living room . "Can you help me get Deidara to help me make clay sculptures ?" Konan silently looked at me and i just smiled with my eyes closed .

"Youre so childish . I already told you that i didn't want to help !" he yelled at me . I grabbed on to Konan with my head between her breasts and started moving .

"Konan~ Deidara is being mean to me ! i haven't done anything to him yet ." i whined . My position on Konan made Deidara blush a deep red . I opened an eye and smirked at him secretly . "Please help me ." I looked up at her with watery eyes and she gazed back at me . I felt her breathe out heavily and she gave a look at Deidara . Then she held her hand up and it should an origami bird . Deidara moved back .

"Okay , okay . I'll help her . Geez ." he gave up as he closed his eyes and walked past me . I let go of Konan and winked at her .

"Thank you very much !" i shouted . She continued to the kitchen while i followed Deidara to his room .

"Finally . After all this time , you got it right . Its perfect . " Deidara stated with a sweat dropped . I laughed sheepishly and held it with both my hands . I looked at it in awe because i made it perfectly and it was all thanks to Deidara .

"Thank you so much !" i yelled as i placed the sculpture down and jumped on him to give him a hug . He took it by surprise but eventually he returned the hug . "oh right ! Could you help me make something like this ?"

"Like what ?" he asked as he leaned back on his chair . I turned around and started removing my cloak and shirt . I heard Deidara flinch and make a sound but i continued undressing . "Whats that ?"

"Its a Geisha . My sister .. who i killed . I want to create something like this ." i stated as i covered up my private and turned to him . He looked at me calmly for i had a begging look placed on my face .

"How will you make it if its on your back . It'll be hard and it will take some time if you keep looking back and forth at the sculpture and the mirror ." Deidara stated as he stood up and looked at my back once more . I felt him glide his fingers down my back and i blushed lightly .

"Then make it for me .." i whispered . He moved his hands and stepped back .

"Okay ! i'll make the sculpture but you better leave me alone about helping you ." he stated as he sat back down holding clay . I smiled gently and turned around so he could make it .

"Wow ! Its actually really good !" i yelled as i held the sculpture up to see it better . Deidara sighed and stood up to stretch .

"Yeah , it took me some time to get the details right ." he informed . I laughed and gave him a hug again . I then looked up at him and we just stood there . "You have nice eyes , you know that ?" My eyes widened .

"Even if one is yellow and the other is blue ?" i asked as i frowned . He just stared at me and i looked down while he still held me . It felt awkward because its unusual to have two different colored eyes .

"Your eyes ... Thats the beauty of it ." he finally stated . I then looked at him shocked . "It shows emotion and reason . Thats why it is like art to my eyes ." My eyes stayed widened and soon i smiled . That made me really happy . I leaned up and kissed him for a few seconds . Once i parted , i looked up at him again and he just smiled at me . Then an idea popped into my head .

"Could you make a sculpture of us like this ! It seemed like the perfect sculpture ! " i asked all of a sudden . Deidara sweat dropped as i let go of him and stood in the middle of the room hyped up .

"We made a deal .." he stated slowly . I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he sighed . "Fine . Youre so childish .." I laughed and we hugged again while he looked at the mirror .

**Thats it for this story . Im sorry if it wasnt good . I tried my very best . I hope you enjoyed ! :]**


	6. Deidara 2

Why This and Why That – Deidara

"That wasn't me sir , it was Tobi !" I shouted with a playful smile laid across my face . Pain stared at me intently , but I gazed to the side . "Im serious . He was the one that poured cold water on Kakuzu !" A second later , Pain sighed with his eyes closed .

"Send in Tobi . Youre dismissed ." He muttered turning around and walking up to his high and mighty chair . I giggled lightly to myself and skipped out his room . As I continued to skip down the hall , I met with Tobi .

"Tobi . Leader has asked you down to his room . Sorry about what the issue will be about ." I apologized ahead of time as I bowed down with a smile . Tobi titled his had confused .

"What does Misaki mean ? Tobi's in trouble ?" He questioned slightly fidgeting around a bit . I giggled a bit , and placed on a shy smile . "Oh no . What did Tobi do ? If Misaki did it , Misaki's a bad partner !" I laughed a bit , but patted Tobi's shoulder .

"You'll get over it ." I smiled at him and he sighed while walking down the hall to leader's room . I giggled a bit and rushed over to the main room , where supposedly everyone was . When I opened a pair of gigantic doors , I saw my twin sister , Akari , flip her short dyed blond hair to the side and smiling towards Hidan . I shook my head with a smile on . "Akari , stop your flirting !" Akari turned around and smiled childishly at me .

"Misaki , you meanie . Im just trying to find loooooove. " She stated playfully with a smile . I laughed and saw Sasori walk up to me .

"Misaki . Here is some red bean mochi ." He offered passing me a plate with them . My face lightened up and jumped up slightly . "I made extra and I know you like them ." I smiled at him with a hand on my hip .

"You know me so well , Sasori ." I muttered happily . Sasori shrugged lightly and walked over to the couch . I heard Akari snarl playfully and then walked over to me . She began playing with my long black hair . "What do you want , Akari ?" Akari giggled without looking at me .

"Oh nothing . Hidan is just being mean , so im avoiding him a bit ." She muttered a bit with a smile plastered on her face . I cocked my eyebrow and sighed .

"Hey bitch ! Come over here !" I shouted slightly leaning to the side to see Hidan . Hidan , being the bad person he was , backed up looking angry .

"What you call me , bitch ?" He questioned standing up with a violent grin on his face . I smirked the same way and crossed my arm .

"Yes , I called you a bitch . Bad hearing ?" I snarled back at him . Hidan began cracking his knuckles and started stomping towards me until Kisame went in front of him . "Kisame ! Where were you ?" I hugged him from behind , and when I let go , he was gripping Hidan by the shoulder tightly .

"I was on a short mission with Itachi ." He responded back with a grin . My eyes widened with a devilish smile and slowly turned around while rubbing my hands together .

"So , Itachi is here , huh …?" I muttered to myself . I laughed manically and when I turned around and I met eyes with Itachi . "Hello , Itachi …" I grinned evilly towards him , while he held a straight face . "How's Sasuke doing ? You miss him ? You hate him ? Want to go see him ? Want to go kill him ?" I blurted out random phrases . Itachi continued to hold a straight face without a word . My face dropped and patted his shoulder with a sweat drop . "Youre good .." Itachi turned to the side and walked off to who knows where .

"Misaki ! Misaki is a meanie ! Tobi got in trouble again because of Misaki's pranks !" Tobi shouted running from behind . I turned around with a "crap , im caught' look . I took a glimpse of Kisame looking at me seriously , and I sweat dropped .

"Oh yeah . That brat is always playing around in here ." Hidan muttered rubbing his shoulder Kisame gripped . At of nowhere , Kakuzu popped out with Deidara . My eyes widened meeting eyes with Deidara , but I gazed away by looking at an angry and slightly wet Kakuzu .

"Misaki is just having fun . Don't blame her ." Deidara muttered placing his hands behind his head and walking past me . I smiled at his reaction , but when I glanced at Kakuzu , he was only a few inches away from my face . I flinched back and gave him a weird look .

"Sorry ?" I apologized in a question . It was awkward knowing Kakuzu hates me . He thinks im never serious , but hes wrong . Hes sooooo wrong . "Lighten up , Kakuzu . I still looooove you , like I do for everybody ." I patted Kakuzu . However , he growled through his throat and I slightly backed away . I walked into the kitchen and saw Deidara .

"Man , Misaki . Some of your pranks can be hilarious ." He laughed out with a sweet smile on his face . I blushed lightly and looked away , but still walked up to him to get a cup . However , when I walked by him , he grabbed my hand and brought my closer to him . I could feel his breath hit my face , and man did it smell like mint . "Can I have some of your strawberry anmitsu ? I think their delicious ." I cocked my eye brow as he released me and I calmed down a bit .

"But everyone hates it ." I muttered with a blush . I was slightly embarrassed because im not really a good cook . "They think its nasty ."

"Well , I love it . It has the sweet taste . I like anything you make ." He muttered calmly . When I looked at him , he was messing around with some clay . I shrugged and got the things out . When I finished with the desert , I turned around to give it to him , but when I did , I saw a rose clay on his palm .

"Why'd you make that ?" I questioned handing him the drink . He took it , and also passed me the clay . "Its beautiful ."

"Thanks , but I was just bored and decided to make something ." He explained and then taking a taste of the desert . He mumbled a yummy noise and smiled . "Always the best ." I blushed to the side , and then he walked up to me . "But as you know , my art is always a blast ." I nodded my head .

"Of course it is . That's what makes everything boom ." I muttered giving him a hint . If he knew any better , than it meant about my feelings booming for him . He snickered lightly and took the rose , and then with a snap of his finger , it lit up , a light boom was heard . The clay was gone and smoke was seen around us . Through the fog , I saw Deidara smile at me , but I glanced away and walked out with a smile .

"Hey , Misaki . Tobi told me that you will be going on a short mission with him tomorrow . So get ready ." Akari explained messing with her hair . I sighed and rubbed the back of my head .

"Well , im always ready …" I muttered glancing up and then around the room . When I met eyes with Kisame I walked over to him tiredly . I tugged on his cloak before Kisame turned around and smiled at me . He placed his hand on the top of my head .

"What is it , Misa ? You tired ?" He questioned with a smile . I rubbed my eyes and nodded my head . When I hear about a mission , I instantly grow tired for some reason . "What me to bring you to your room so you could rest ?" I nodded my head again and watched as Kisame turned around . I lightly jumped onto his back and felt him piggy-back carry me to my room , while I drifted to sleep .

* * *

"Dang it . She really used it again , didn't she ?" Deidara questioned angrily . He sat by the white bed where Misaki was laying , unconscious . "Third stage , really ? How strong was he!" Tobi flinched back and fiddled with his fingers .

"He was really strong , and Misaki told Tobi that Tobi was interfering . Misaki almost beat him with second stage , but he turned the tables around , so Misaki had no choice ." Tobi explained sadly and worriedly . Deidara slammed his fist on his leg and Kisame walked over to him , placing a hand on his shoulder .

"Misaki is a strong girl , she'll be alright , right Akari ?" Kisame questioned with a sad look on as well . Akari , who was on the other side of the bed , holding onto her twin sister's hand , looked up at him .

"Yeah , she rarely uses Third Stage , but its been about her second time using it . She'll be fine ." Akari muttered softly . She then sighed and stood up . "We should just leave her alone for a bit ." The others nodded their heads before walking out . However , Misaki opened her eyes and looked sad . ~~~

"Ahh , I figured they would be worried .." I muttered quietly to myself . However , the sound of the door knob was heard , so I instantly shut my eyes and heard footsteps come in .

"Misaki . I know your awake ." I heard Sasori's voice . I smiled sadly and opened my eyes to look at him . He had a straight face on , but he sat down where Deidara was sitting earlier . "I know you heard them all ."

"How do you know all this ? Your psychic ." I muttered with a smile on my face . Sasori slightly smiled and looked off to the side .

"I just know you so well . There's nothing that I don't know about you ." He stated as he looked at me . I laughed , but the atmosphere tensed . "You should talk to Deidara . He was really upset about you ." I looked down sadly .

"I know , I heard , but I know that he hates when I used the Third Stage ever since I used it the first time and I passed out ." I explained softly . Sasori placed a hand on my arm and looked at me with assurance .

"Just talk to him , im sure he'd love to talk to you ." He stated . I looked to the side with a blush and slightly nodded my head . "Okay , I'll send him in ." I watched as Sasori walked out the room and it was silent . I sighed heavily , trying to cool down , until the door opened and Deidara came rushing in . He quickly grabbed my arms and looked down at me with worry filling his eyes .

"Whats with you! I said not to use that again . Do you know how worried I was!" He shouted frantically . I looked down sadly , and Deidara slowly started to relax . "Im sorry … I was just worried ."

"I know and its alright . Its totally understandable ." I muttered a bit . Deidara looked at me with a sad cocked eyebrow .

"Is it really understandable ? Do you really know why im so worried about you ?" He questioned sounding like he was defeated . I looked to the side .

"Because we are comrades ." I muttered quietly . I saw Deidara shook his head , so I glanced at him .

"Wrong . Its because I like you . I mean … No , I do like you ." He muttered , looking off to the side as well . I cocked my eyebrow with a surprised expression .

"Excuse me ?" I questioned in confusion . Deidara snapped his head towards me and leaned a bit forward .

"That's why im worried ; cause I like you . Why do you think I did that rose thing ? Why do you think I like everything you make ? Why do you think im worried about you more than anyone else ?" He spitted out questions . My eyes continued to be widen , but Deidara held his position of staring straight into my eyes .

"Deidara …" I muttered out first , unable to speak for that moment . "I .. I mean , I like you too …" I looked down for a second with a slight blush and then when I looked up , Deidara was smiling . Instantly , Deidara hugged me . My eyes widened and I was too shocked to do anything .

"Im so happy you feel that way . Im always trying to act cool for you ." Deidara muttered . I cocked my eyebrow that instant and began laughing . Deidara moved back and looked at me confused .

"Wha-what ?" He questioned feeling confused and uncomfortable . I continued to laugh .

"Yo-You … tr-try to a-act cool ?" I questioned in between laughs . Deidara blushed embarrassed as he looked off to the side . When I cooled down my laugh , I stared at Deidara with a smile , who was still looking away . "Oh come here , you boob ." I grabbed both sides of his cheeks and slammed him into a deep kiss . I then moved him back and smiled at him . "I love you and youre '_coolness'_ ."

* * *

**Wow , that was long and not that good . This was a total fail and its because I haven't written one-shots in sooooo long . Forgive me , person that requested this ? I hope it was to your liking . Byees ! :]**


End file.
